


Ultraviolence

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Brief knifeplay, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Gunplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Gunplay, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, hatefuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: ”I’m not kidding. On your fucking knees.” Ravenette repeated, making clear that he was in charge of the situation. Reuel grit his teeth and cursed a bit, but eventually obeyd. This was beyond humiliating. It was second time that Eb was dominating him like that.”Open up your mouth.” Eb continued, starting to fiddling with his pant’s zipper. He felt that he was already half-hard, enough to let redhead work on his shaft. Ravenette grinned a bit for that beautiful sight, Reuel being so obedient and quiet.”I almost forgot, you have never sucked a cock before. I’ll be fair and let you practice a little first.” Eb spoke low and then lowered his gun that it was near Reuel’s lips.”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Ultraviolence

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt in writing gunplay, hope you enjoy.
> 
> And I’ll more reader x oc in future, when I get inspiration. Someone wished for that. 😁

Another mission had just finished and it was a royal screw-up. Their target, young woman had been injured and they weren’t going to get paid. It was redheaded demon’s fault, he got bit hotheaded when she ”friendly” turned down his suggestive advances. Blackhaired demon grit his teeth and didn’t said anything, while younger, the redhead kept nagging about how they could fail like that.  
”Have you even ever hold gun before? That was just... lame. She wasn’t even shaking.” Reuel sighed, critiqueing his fellow incubus skills handling a simple handgun. It wasn’t really Ebisu’s style to go swinging weapon around and intimidate people like that. He was more of mindcontrolling type, but boss orders were orders.  
”Just shut up with that letter-opener of yours.” Eb hissed back, while Reuel proudly spinned his loyal knife around palm of his hand.  
”At least this baby gets the job done. I haven’t even counter how many chicks I have made bleed with this.” He snorted arrogantly.  
”And thanks for that, our paycheck goes in a thin air. Why the fuck you needed to cut that bitch up when orders were strict, ”hands off the target”? Eb almost lost his cool and grabbed Reuel by front of his shirt. Ravenette looked younger demon dead in to the eyes, trying to look even bit intimidating, but he was failing. Hard.  
”Rules are made for breaking. Besides, that bitch woulda be down to fuck if you weren’t there to mess things up. Like you always do.” Reuel responded, turning tables on Ebisu. Redhead was clearly provoking him and Eb just needed not to let it get to him. Last time he lost his cool, he ended up raping Reuel on some dirty mattress. He was consumed by lust and hate, when that happened.  
”Shut the fuck up.” Eb growled and released other incubus by throwing him against the nearby wall. Reuel wheezed from small impact and straightened his ruffled clothes a little.  
”Ooh, are we getting angry already?” He smirked, continuing pushing ravenette’s boundaries.  
”For a second there I tought that you would pin me against that wall and -.” Reuel teased, but was cut short by Ebisu drawing his gun on him.  
”One more fucking word and you are dead.” Blackhaired warned furiously, choking redhead with his free hand. 

Reuel knew that Eb wouldn’t kill his partner in crime and a friend even in fit of rage. So he decided to toy with him a little.  
”This is so awfully familiar situation. Your hand on my neck and you, so bent up and frustrated...” Reuel smirked, making Eb only tighten his grib on his neck. Fuck, it was kinda of a deja vu.  
”You are thinking about taking advantage of me again, don’t you?” Redhead then asked, dropping his voice so low that it was almost seducing. Like he was really asking for it. It was final straw for Ebisu. He wasn’t asking for consent, but Reuel’s submissive tone made him feel little less guilty about what was going to happen.  
”On your knees.” He commanded, holding his gun still on him.  
”I was kidding, that last time was -” Reuel tried, but Eb cocked the gun quickly, it making loud ’click’ sound.  
”I’m not kidding. On your fucking knees.” Ravenette repeated, making clear that he was in charge of the situation. Reuel grit his teeth and cursed a bit, but eventually obeyd. This was beyond humiliating. It was second time that Eb was dominating him like that.  
”Open up your mouth.” Eb continued, starting to fiddling with his pant’s zipper. He felt that he was already half-hard, enough to let redhead work on his shaft. Ravenette grinned a bit for that beautiful sight, Reuel being so obedient and quiet.  
”I almost forgot, you have never sucked a cock before. I’ll be fair and let you practice a little first.” Eb spoke low and then lowered his gun that it was near Reuel’s lips.  
”You have to be fucking kiddin -” Redhead shrieked, before Eb pushed tip of barrel into his mouth. It clanked against his teeth, making it hard to fit thing in his mouth.  
”This is fitting for practice. Its thick and long. Wrap your tongue around it.” Eb laughed a bit sinisterily. Reuel didn’t have choice, but start licking cold metal in his mouth. Fuck. Gun was loaded and he was almost fearing for his life. Ebisu wasn’t his usual self, he was truly enjoying humiliating him like that. 

”You are natural in this. Lets see if your throath is as capable as your big mouth.” Eb chuckled, pushing gun deeper into younger demon’s mouth forcing him to deepthroath inanimate object. He started gagging as his gag reflex acted up from lack of exprerience. He tried to lift his head a bit to avoid tip of the gun brushing his tonsils, but Eb was quicker to act and grabbed him by back of his neck.  
”You won’t learn if you don’t even try.” Ebisu hissed, holding Reuel on his place, gun’s barrel all the way on his throath. Young demon made faint sound, it was almost like a moan. Ravenette felt how his dick twitched a little still in his pants.  
”Goddamn you are one twisted fuck, if this is really turning you on.” He said mockingly and opened his zipper, finally.  
”Here, you can continue working on a real thing.” Eb spoke again and guided his now fully erected cock towards Reuel’s head. Just in time ravenette withdrew the weapon and replaced it instantly with his thick, throbbing shaft. Reuel had given up fighting against him and let Eb slide his lenght in. He had to fight the urge to grab young demon by his red locks and fuck his tight throath sore.  
”Use your tongue. If you get me off with that mouth of yours, I’ll promise to rethink about fucking you senseless today.” Eb phrased. Reuel gazed up, meeting Eb’s determined eyes. Fuck, it was so embarassing to make eyecontact while doing something like that. Ravenette chuckled again.  
”Feeling like one of your own bitches? You should.” Older demon mocked, suddenly thrusting his hips forward. Reuel nearly choked, as Eb’s cock pushed deeper into his mouth.  
”Open up your throath. I can feel how tight it is already. Goddamn...” Eb cursed, having nearly his whole shaft in. He held Reuel’s head on its place and started thrusting on his own, forcing redhead to deepthroath him with every thrust.  
”Ahh, good boy. Your throath is so tight and moist. Fuck, I’m close.” Ravenette’s breathing grew hard, as he panted in between the words. With final thrust he fitted himself perfectly in Reuel’s mouth and cummed deep down his throath. He held younger by his hair for few seconds before releasing him to puke all the came out on the floor.  
”You are supposed to swallow.” Eb scolded him, drawing his gun out again and pointing it on redhead. 

”What, now you going to shoot me?” Reuel asked mockingly. He remembered how Eb promised to get him off the hook, if he finished in his mouth.  
”No, now I’m going to fuck you. Undress.” Ravenette responded with smirk on his lips. Reuel was about to protest, but he was clearly underdog here.  
”You must feel this powerful usually, swinging that knife around, having absolute power over your victims. You can make them do whatever you want.” Eb smiled grimly, holding Reuel on gunpoint while he involuntary removed his pitch black pants off his slender legs.  
”Its bit bittersweet, isn’t it?” Ravenette smirked. Redhead bit his lip so that he wouldn’t voice his honest opinion about all of this. Eb had betrayed him, he lied about letting him off. Of course he had lied, it was pure revenge.  
”I’ll rather shut you up for good but making you moan like slut is second next best thing. Hand over your knife.” Older demon commanded with his profound confidence.  
”What? No, I’m-” Reuel tried. He was either brave or just stupid to not to swallow his torn pride. Within flash Eb knocked him on top of his skull with maganize-sided head of the gun. It was powerful enough to immobilize him, but not too hard to knock him unconscious. Reuel fell on his back on the ground, making his hidden knife to fall off his pocket within both reach. Redhead’s fingers barely touched the handle, but ravenette was quicker and he breached object by stepping on it. Reuel was forced to give up, as his joints hurted like hell.  
“You won’t be needing this. I’ll hold for it a bit. So you should behave, unless you want to taste your own demon blood.” Eb said victoriously as he robbed Reuel of his only way to fight back. Older incubus smirked yet again and spinned blade around his fingers a bit. He wasn’t that skilled with knives and briefly nicked his finger with it.  
“Ouch. Maybe I should just use this on you instead.” He remarked and drew the blade very close to other demon’s neck. 

Ebisu had climbed briefly on top of Reuel, pushing knife’s edge just few millimeters from his skin.  
“And so you fall victim of your own weapon. That’s pitiful, really.” Ravenette laughed darkly as he watched how Reuel struggled not to breath too heavily and make knife to cut him.  
“But you are lucky, I’m not getting anything off of it if I slash you so just consider this as fair warning.” He then continued, discarding the blade by throwing it several meters away from them.  
“Instead, this gun is more of my style.” Ravenette remarked, holding handgun again on his hand.  
“And try to relax or it hurts.” He warned just seconds before Reuel realized that older hadn’t pushed his dick against his ass, but barrel of the gun.  
“Fuck. This is so fucked up...!” Redhead cried as cold, potentially deadly object violated him in hands of Ebisu.  
“Nah. It’s not the act that is sick, it’s you. Your reaction seems to be bit... excited.” Ravenette’s words were like black mush in redhead’s ears. His head was spinning and panic was swallowing him whole. His calm demeanor had already crumbled like a house of cards. He barely regonized the touch of his Eb’s hand wrapping around his hard dick.  
”You are rock-hard and so sensitive. Already leaking.” Older ”praised” and Reuel nearly came with mix brief touch of his painfully throbbing cock and gun over one inch deep in him. Gun’s barrel was quite long.  
”Mmh. Now be a good boy and hold your orgasm a bit. Its more rewarding that you cum on my dick.” Suddenly Ebisu’s hand left Reuel’s hard-on and instead he pushed gun half way in to younger demon. Pain and humiliation he felt was indescribable. Voice in back of is head was begging this to end, no matter how. It wasn’t death he was afraid of, but that he would never be able to recover from this. Physically yes, because of his demonic body, but mentally, no. Ebisu was the one with extremely strong mindaltering and -bending powers and he used them without a second tought. He could even use them on another incubi and succubi, which was generally either impossible or very hard. And he made sure that Reuel will forever remember this. 

Ebisu kept jabbing gun into Reuel for few more minutes, feeling him tightening around the long object. Young redhead was panting harshly, he refused to moan and show that he was enjoying this.  
”Now then, my obedient little bitch. It won’t hurt as much as last time, you are used to it already.” Ebisu cooed, withdrewing barrel from another demon and discarding gun then completely. He adjusted himself between Reuel’s still trembling legs and pushed his shaft wordlessly into him. Reuel could sworn that he was bleeding from previous violation. He whined from ripping and all-consuming pain, in Eb’s ears it sounded like a sounds of pleasure, faint moaning.  
”Still so tight. You need more training.” Redhead heard ravenette’s poisoned words ringing in his ears.  
”But it doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.” He then growled, picking up his pace more punishing. Reuel twitched under him, as he was pushing his limits, lord knows how many times today. As Ebisu’s thrust were turning more brutal and fast, Reuel’s sharp nails digged into his sides and his choked cries and sobs transformed into desperate groans, pleading for fulfillment. He felt that he was close and moments later wailing cry left his throath as he came without anything touching his dick. He cummed all over his own abdomen, staining bit of Ebisu’s lower body in process.  
”Done already? I’m not.” Ravenette chuckled at sight of his completely exhausted - not anymore that reluctant - partner and seized him by wrapping his fingers around his neck. Reuel laid immobile on the ground, catching for his breath before it was partly blocked off. Ebisu’s hitched breath and cursing ringed in his ears, as older demon started really ravaging younger’s powerless body. Demons fucked like animals, driven their primal instincts and no boundaries of human form. They withstand things that would rip humans apart. Last time Ebisu cut at least some slack, but now, he wasn’t holding back anymore. He rutted into younger incubus who was losing conciouness from lack of air.  
”Keep your damn eyes open or else I’ll fill your limb body up.” Ebisu hissed, but he wasn’t really against idea of fucking him while he was out cold. It would be just less resistance. 

Reuel fought hard to stay conscious and focused. Even when he wasn’t human, he felt euphoria after being deprived of oxygen for some time. He didn’t want to pass out and wake up all bruised and ass hurting like a hell. This was second time he was fucked by a male demon, or even a man. This really wasn’t his style, he wasn’t into men. Ebisu was robbing him of his ladykiller status by raping him continuously like this. Ebisu’s black eyes were locked on him, as his hips moved fast against younger’s waist. He was slowly loosing his pace. Sight of redhead moaning under him was just too much to bare. He acted always so tough and cool, bit now he was just like one bitch. Taking his tight ass full of demon dick.  
”I’m cumming.” Eb warned with breaking up low voice. Reuel begged that he would pull it out, but no. With few last sloppy thrusts, older incubus painted him white. His dick twitched, unloading himself into him with rhytmic spurts. His hand on Reuel’s troath loosened and redhead was free to breath again normally. He gasped for breath and held his aching neck.  
”Get the fuck off me!” He then exclaimed, angry. Eb chuckled, pulling out of him and standing up.  
”You should grow your hair a bit so you would pass as real chick.” He grinned, provoking already humiliated redhead.  
”And you should find a real bitch to fuck. I’m done being your -” Reuel grit his teeth, only to be slapped hard across the face by older demon.  
”No, you are not done. You keep bitching, but your body tells otherwise.” Eb smiled darkly.  
”And get ready, we have another mission like in ten minutes.” He then continued, brushing of the fact that redhead wasn’t in any condition to fight or even intimidate someone. Reuel grit his teeth, having hard time to get up and get dressed.  
”Bite me.” He hissed, when Eb had already turned his back on him.  
”If you insist, maybe next time.” He grinned with half of his mouth, before leaving to get prepared for upcoming battle.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed title since that song of same name (by Lana Del Rey) is stuck in my head for some reason.


End file.
